


【mob T】还没有想出名字（蜂兽/路人x T）

by GRASS_W



Category: Men in Black: International
Genre: M/M, 路人情节
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRASS_W/pseuds/GRASS_W
Summary: 垃圾





	【mob T】还没有想出名字（蜂兽/路人x T）

又一支触手缠了上来。

这或许是第六支，还是第七支？Talon已经难以分辨了，在距离不过五步远的地方，他的顶头上级High T双手被反剪身后，粗大的触手们就着这个姿势勒紧了他修长结实的身体。但这些都不是最惊人的，触手们从一双瘦削的脚踝处旋转而上，将两条长腿强行拉开，最终隐没于那处羞于启齿的入口。而T的口腔也被完全塞满，一支分量不小的触手似乎是探入了咽喉，迫使他无法吞咽——因为哪怕是最细微的触碰都会让敏感而脆弱的喉管内壁狠狠地摩擦到凹凸不平的触手表面。

额角沁出的汗水从鼻尖滴落，平日从容严谨的黑衣人伦敦分部主管颤抖着跪倒在隔间的地上，承受着外星生物的粗暴侵犯。如果哪支触手稍稍挪移了位置，都能看见被刻印在苍白的皮肤上的刺眼的红痕。

Talon喉结猛地上下滑动，浑身发抖，但他的腿就像被水泥灌注一样无法挪开一步。

这不是他第一次目睹这样的场景，更不是他第一次见到T。

早在第一天踏入伦敦分部时，他就看见过T。长着四只眼睛的外星导师背对着一些照片喋喋不休，他的视线已经顺着一缕低沉声线黏到了那个身型修长的男人身上。与周围形形色色的黑衣人不同，T是年长的，他的微笑得体而疏离，身旁跟着两位同样不再年轻的部下，面对各方询问都滴水不漏。

“怎么样，他是不是很迷人。”Talon一惊，转身才发现新手引导不知什么时候已经停止了，导师正站在他身旁一起看着。

“那是……”

“High T，黑衣人伦敦分部的主管，曾经拯救过世界，和另一个部下一起，仅靠着他们过人的智慧和两把7系除雾器。”

“拯救世界？从谁手上？”

“蜂兽。”

后来，他也在High T的办公室见到了那副挂画，烈火与黑夜的色调，庞大而邪恶的外星怪兽，两个人，两把7系除雾器。

拯救世界的英雄。

他想再靠近T一些，他能看见被冠以“High”之名的年长男人背负的重压和孤独，High T的眼角，High T的手势，无数微小的细节总会在午夜深处一寸寸反复浮现在他的梦境。

是的，能够收到黑衣人邀请的人类总得有些难得的特长，哪怕是像他这样不起眼的小角色。而他也在这些无孔不入的记忆中敏锐地发现了一些极其细微的矛盾：传达某些指令时，男人会微不可查地屏住呼吸，脖颈微白，似乎正压抑着什么秘密。

Talon警告过自己不要多管闲事，但那确实是无意的，他无意中发现了High T的秘密，就在那个燥热的午后。

得益于天生的观察能力，他向来不是什么冲动的年轻人，但或许是那天的烈日真的过于炙热了，不然他怎么会在莱斯特广场与同伴合作击杀一只虫族，满身大汗地回到伦敦分部的地下基地后，试图找个什么不起眼的小房间休息一下呢。

High T，那个永远穿着严谨，甚至无法在他黑色西装上发现一道褶皱的男人，正下身赤裸地躺倒在狭小的会议桌下，几只巨大的触手锁住了他的四肢，在他苍白结实的大腿上缓缓蠕动，有时力道大了，还会留下几道难以言喻的印记。

High T何曾露出过这样脆弱又诱惑的样子，瘦削的手腕青筋突起，却依旧无法与周身束缚相抗衡。那团不知名外星生物再度探出的一支触手极度恶意地玩弄男人那处隐秘的穴口，浅浅探入，抽出，再深一些，又抽出，鲜红的肠肉在他眼前羞怯地吐露，沾着可疑的湿润。

而High T，High T正压抑着自己的呻吟，但没什么用，那些颤抖的呼吸和破碎的呜咽被封锁在在这间狭小的屋子里，仍然格外清晰，一声一声敲击在Talon的耳膜上，伴随着心底的震惊而爆炸。

也不知过了多久，又或许没有很久，Talon猛然清醒，拼命逃离了这扇没有阖严的小门，一直跑到人来人往的大厅才停下，少许几个人朝他发出疑惑的视线，见没出什么事，又很快移开了。他茫然地看着四周，浑然不觉自己已经浑身浸满冷汗，胯下肿胀发疼。

他害怕，无数次午夜梦回都伴随着胸腔猛烈起伏，他不知道High T是否发现了自己——男人一直背对着，但那个外星生物，他当然不认为能在黑衣人基地侵犯他们强大主管的外星体是什么好相与的角色，更何况High T似乎是默许的——人类单凭体能确实可能敌不过外星体，但T完全可以出声寻求帮助，外星体并没有捂住他的嘴，不是吗？但是T只是躺在地上，任由它肆意玩弄。

就和现在一样。

Talon尽量放轻呼吸，小心地把眼睛凑上门缝。

狭窄阴暗的桌底转移到开阔明亮的桌面，年长的男人就像什么展览品，又或是什么食物一样，被完美地放置在桌面上，明亮的冷光展示出High T每一寸躯体，触手也由着他曾经幻想的那样堵住了淡色薄唇，以至于一条极细的银丝从唇瓣中缓缓滴落，积出小片琼浆。

而那支刚探出来的柔软触手，它先是轻柔地爱抚了男人胯间坚硬的欲望，在湿红的头部轻点几下，又在颤栗中挑逗似的上划，落到突起的喉结上。

High T的脖颈非常漂亮，或许外星体也是这样认为的，它用触手圈住那只漂亮的颈子，在年长男人紧张的吞咽中缓缓收紧。

“唔——”

High T一瞬间奋力挣扎起来，但层层缠绕的触手也蠕动收紧，将那些反抗尽数压下，就连方才张开一些的口腔也被探入到更深处，将无数哭喊封堵其中。纠缠着探入身后的两只也开始疯狂抽送，粗暴地操弄着烂熟的穴道，直到苍白的皮肤都浮现情欲的薄红。

他僵住了，连同门内的High T一起，潮水泛滥着即将到达顶峰，绷紧的躯体不住颤抖，当巨浪终于冲到最高峰，洪水汹涌而出，Talon睁大了双眼，死死地盯着中年男人眼角的一滴泪珠。

“进来吧。”

High T的声音微弱而沙哑，却依然带着难以述说的威严，激得Talon浑身一颤，“上次也是你，不是吗？”

High T并不看他，相比平日冷淡许多：“过来。”

Talon放轻了呼吸，颤颤巍巍地走上前，触手们没像他幻想中的那样忽然暴起，反而是让出位置，潮水般从High T的身上退去。他不知所措地低着头，等待着最后的宣判。

冰凉触到脸颊，Talon倒吸一口气，惊讶抬眼，撞进一片深渊。

骨骼分明的手指一点点解开他穿着整齐的黑色西装，就像解下他坚固的战甲，又剥开他最后的矜持。当High T对着同样赤裸的他奉上更多亲吻时，他再也克制不住地抚上那具遍布情欲的身体。他颤抖得更剧烈了，手上控制不住力道，在那片皮肤上又划下几道痕迹，他想道歉，又想继续，更用力地继续，这是他连自己都无法想象的可怕欲望。

“唔…请轻一点，特工。”

低沉的声线潜入耳膜，Talon蓦然清醒，惊恐地看着面前的年长男人。

“或许你愿意这样。”High T依然没有理会他的僵硬，缓缓地仰躺在长桌上，握住他的手腕将侧脸置于掌心，垂下的眼睫颤动着。

于是Talon又沦陷了，他翻身覆上这具美好的躯体，将他圈到自己的一方之地。

“T…High T……my lord，”他不由自主地唤他古老的敬称，把高热的身躯紧紧贴在男人的双腿之间，“我对不会背叛您，绝不会向任何人吐出一个字……”

年轻的特工已经被深渊牢牢缠缚，他忘情地向年长者述说爱意，一遍又一遍地侵略着，占有着，直到倾泻而出，凌乱的发丝贴上脸颊，他撑着桌面喘息，也不知道和浑身遍布青紫的High T相比谁要更狼狈一些。

他把男人抱在怀里，也不在意两人身上的脏污，只想时间能再慢一点，慢到让他忘记心底的不安与恐惧。他当然记得High T的态度有多么奇怪，他又是怎么爬到男人的双腿间，做出那些过分下流事，但他的胆子又好像大了些，刺眼的灯光明晃晃地打在身上，他却只想再抱男人一会儿。

“特工。”

“是的，我在。”

他沉迷地看着High T，直到眼前一片雪白。


End file.
